User talk:Toughpigs
Christmas Songs Hey Danny, on the Santa Claus is Comin' to Town page there is some red links for the songs sung in the special. Are we going to just do the ones in the specials or branch out to the classic ones such as Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, since it was sung in Home Alone? -- Phillip (talk) 21:55, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :I think it would be fun to branch out. The classic songs appear in a lot of different specials and movies, so it would be cool to have pages that track which songs appeared in which specials. -- Danny (talk) 00:39, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Hi, Danny. I'm sorry if anything I said last night caused things to go off track. I was interested in contributing to the specials from a musical standpoint. A lot of famous specials released soundtrack albums, and some of them are quite rare, and some have come out on CD. Anyway, I had been wondering if you guys wanted to deal with things like the scores, songs, songwriters and performers on separate soundtrack pages, or on the specials' pages themselves. I asked about it, and then we got to talking about other Christmas-related records, and I guess it kind of snowballed from there. So I'm sorry about that. I hope you're doing well. -- Ken (talk) 02:59, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm sorry that I went off like that last night; I took it way too seriously. I apologize for being such a jerk about it. :I think right now everything can go on the specials' pages. There isn't much on them right now, so go ahead and add whatever you want. We can always split them off into separate pages later. Thanks... -- Danny (talk) 03:01, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's okay; I know you've got a lot on your mind right now. I wish I could be back there to help you! I'll start digging out my specials on Saturday. It feels weird watching them before December! ::So did my package get there yet? Let me know. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 07:51, 30 November 2007 (UTC) boo Are you okay? Please check your email. —Scott (talk) 07:38, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Delete When you get a chance (I'll leave a note with Scott too), THE END OF CHRISTMAS AS WE KNEW IT needs to be deleted. I blanked in the meantime (nothing obscene, just a personal rant which doesn't fit here), and left a note with the anonymous contributor. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:24, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Waldo Just so you know, I saw the original Where's Waldo series, which by the way had no character breakdown, so at least a couple of the attributions (like Dave Workman as Woof) are in question. But I also own the Goodtimes video which preceded this release (and both were done after the series itself ended), which with one exception (Julian Holloway), used an entirely different cast, mostly non-union folks. The page on the Waldo Wiki has no cast list for the special, it's just an assumption. If the user has the video and can confirm, that's fine. But I don't like including info which cannot be verified anywhere and which, in this case, was a copy and paste from the list included on the main Where's Waldo? TV show article. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:25, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :I agree that verifying our info is important. But it's more important to be kind and welcoming to our new contributors. This is a brand-new wiki, and Jake is a new contributor. If you have a question about information that he posted, I think it's polite to post a question about it before you remove it. :I think removing someone's first edit from the wiki without talking to him about it will leave a bad taste in his mouth, and discourage him from coming back. Please leave him a message on his talk page, and ask him where he got the information from. -- Danny (talk) 04:32, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, all right. I left an edit summary, and I certainly don't want to be mean, but likewise, it contradicts the other releases and it was the exact same format as the main list on his website for the TV show, not the video. I'll leave a message, but I'd still rather not re-add it *unless* he can personally verify it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:37, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's okay. I just want to make sure that we're kind and respectful, y'know? A new wiki is a delicate thing. We want to get everybody involved. -- Danny (talk) 04:41, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it is new, so I guess that makes a difference. Still, I left a detailed summary with a note "til verified," so I assumed if Jake knew/knows, he can verify it and put it back in (and by the way, it wasn't his first edit). Of course, that's partially because you and Scott and all of us do a lot of that on the Muppet Wiki. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:45, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah... We're very casual on Muppet Wiki, because we're so comfortable there. We should still be careful with a new contributor's early edits, but sometimes we're not. On a new wiki, I think that becomes even more important. It's just a thing. I'm glad you wrote to Jake. -- Danny (talk) 14:01, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, and he did just copy the info, but he has the video and he promised to look into it. So yay for cooperation! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:24, 27 November 2007 (UTC) General Welcome Hi Toughpigs -- we are excited to have Christmas Specials Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello I'm JasonL! I'm new!JasonL 15:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Local News Wiki Please come help me build the Local News Wiki.--''Monnitewars (talk)'' 21:47, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Glad to be here. When I was patrolling Radio Control and I saw the link, I simply could not resist. Good time for a wiki like this, too. I'm a bit busy doing some writing for profit, but I'll pop in as often as I can. --PMDrive1061 01:26, 11 December 2007 (UTC) And thank you again! I shall keep the mop and bucket near and dear to my heart. Thank you for allowing me to help. --PMDrive1061 07:00, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Worst Christmas Movies Since you did the Worst Ten Christmas Specials, can you lend me a hand on your Worst Christmas Movies of all time? Thanks in advance. Mouseinphilly 9:56 AM US EST Nov 21 2009. Great Santa Claus Switch Can you do a write up of The Great Santa Claus Switch for us, using information from your site? Many thanks in advance. Mouseinphilly 1:02 AM US EST Dec 8 2009 Thanks! Thanks so much!!!! Jack5555 21:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! I'm really happy to see you guys keeping things merry and bright. -- Danny (talk) 21:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a lot for making me and Jack administrators! --JeremyCreek 22:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Administration... Hello! I was wondering if it would be possible to make JeremyCreek and myself bureaucrats here on the Wiki? It would be nice to have full administration powers here. About this time, the Wiki picks up a bit, and we have more spammers and such to deal with, so it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Jack5555 21:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a ton! We really appreciate it! And I will always be back as long as I am physically able to use a computer ahah :). Jack5555 03:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC) BIG MISTAKE! I just noticed that you made the wrong "Jeremy Creek" a bureaucrat. There are two with the name. User:JeremyCreek needed to be made a bureaucrat. Jack5555 04:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing it! Jack5555 04:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC)